Hospital Flowers
by GirlnamedMik
Summary: Why should someone who has nothing to live for survive when so many others had a great life ahead of them? Based on the song Hospital Flowers by Owl City


**Hello again everyone! I'm back with another fic. I was inspired by my last entry to do a story dedicating to every song on the All Things Bright and Beautiful album. It has a lot of inspirational songs and they could be turned into fun stories, so I figured, why not? I'll probably go out of order as some songs are easier to write for than others and they might not be as long as _Angels_. So here's my second incerpt of my challenge.**

**Song: Hospital Flowers by Owl City**

* * *

><p>Exactly, how was this all supposed to work out? Was there supposed to be a foreshadowing of not one, but two deaths? What was the purpose of losing one life if the other couldn't live without it?<p>

Blaine Anderson lay on the ground as if he were dead. Conscious, yet numb, he watched the fire blaze in its horizontal trail, watched as the ambulances rushed to help the already dead, the dead strewn across the black pavement of the darkest night. He couldn't move, what was the point anyways? He was going to die no matter what happened; maybe it was finally his time to go and be free for once. He fell into a coma.

_He stood at the hospital bed with red, puffy eyes and welling tears. He stood beside Burt, Carole, and Finn, who all looked down at the body within the sheets. He looked like a breathing corpse, pale yellow and sweating and breathing as though he were being choked from the inside. He lay on his death bed, struggling for life to say his final last words before he moved on from suffering._

"_Blaine," he said with a struggled gasp, "come here."_

_Blaine looked at the trio with concerned eyes. They all gave a soft look and turned out of the room. He took a seat and put it as close as possible to the bed, limbs trembling with every movement he made._

"_Blaine."_

"_It's going to be alright, Kurt. They're going to fix you. They're going to make you all better and then we can go home. We can go home and sing our hearts out and eat waffles and watch RENT all day long," he said fighting back sobs._

"_No. No, it's not, Blaine. You and I both know I'm minutes away from death. You're just trying to be an optimist."_

_Blaine breathed a laugh, "Well can you blame me?"_

"_I guess not," Kurt smiled._

"_Kurt, I-"_

"_Sshhhh….Quiet, Blaine."_

_Blaine remained silent._

"_Listen, there's something I need to tell you. Whatever you do, please do not end your life because of mine."_

"_But, Kurt, I can't-"_

"_Shhhh… Yes you can. You have the option to live. Take full advantage of that. Please, for me. You'll find the perfect man, have perfect children, and have the perfect life."_

"_No, Kurt, you're the only one who's perfect for me."_

"_Please, Blaine?"_

_Blaine hesitated but nodded._

"_Good. I love you, Blaine."_

"_As I love you, Kurt."_

_Blaine stood from his chair to kiss Kurt's forehead. He was drifting more and more as the moments went on. _

"_Courage, Blaine Anderson."_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**_

_Kurt's eyes closed for the last time as he looked Blaine in the eyes. _

When Blaine woke up, he was in a hospital bed, just like the one Kurt was in. He didn't dare to move, as doing so would be almost impossible. A nurse walked into his room and stopped when she saw he was awake.

"Doctor Gillenhaw! Mr. Anderson's awake!" she called down the hall.

"_Shit," _Blaine thought, "_I'm alive."_

This was something he didn't want, or was expecting. He wanted to finally be released from all the pain and sorrow he's endured since his final moments with Kurt two years ago. From there on out, things just seemed to get worse. He developed a serious case of depression, and none of the therapy or occasional medications helped. His parents decided that they couldn't live with his angst anymore, as it was weighing him down as well, and left him for their vacation home in Florida, leaving behind a few thousand dollars. He had lost all connection with his old friends from both McKinley and Dalton, due to their successful lives getting collage degrees. The only one he still did speak to was Finn, who would check in on him once or twice a month to make sure he was doing fine. But for the most part, Blaine was alone. Living alone, mentally alone, and just left out in the cold when he needed warmth the most. He honestly didn't care if his life ended, though he wouldn't commit suicide as it would go against Kurt's wishes.

The doctor walked in moments after Blaine's though process came to a halt. He checked his blood pressure and whatnot and gave a disapproving frown with each result. Blaine still couldn't move and waking up from his coma meant the pain from the accident was starting to kick in. And hell, if it didn't hurt when it arrived.

"Blaine, you've been out for about five weeks. Your injuries aren't healed yet and you probably can't move. Blink your left eye if you feel any pain," said the doctor.

So he responded. The doctor called for a nurse to bring him morphine and urged him to sleep. She quickly returned and injected the morphine into his blood stream. As Blaine waited for it to kick in, he only thought about how unlucky it was for him to live when everyone else in the crash had died. Why him? He who had nothing to live for when the others had a good life waiting for them ahead. Fucking karma.

The morphine finally began to kick in and Blaine felt strange. This was the numbest he's ever been, he couldn't think, he couldn't see, he didn't even remember his name or what happened to him. He then decided he'd sleep it off and remember everything when he woke up.

"_Blaine, what do you want to name your kids if you were to have any?"_

_It was their one-year anniversary. Blaine had treated the both of them to a spa day-weekend in Chicago. He knew it was something Kurt had been dying to do but never had the time or money to treat himself. _

"_Well, if it's a girl I want to name her Blake. A boy? I have no clue."_

"_I'm the opposite. If I had a boy I'd want to name him Chase. I wouldn't know what to name a girl."_

"_Chase? That seems very un-Kurt like of you. I would have seen you naming your boy Yves or Alexander," Blaine smiled, popping a chocolate covered strawberry into Kurt's mouth._

"_Yes, well, Kurt Hummel is a very unpredictable person. Quite a unique mind he has."_

"_And I wouldn't have him any other way." _

There was a flash of light and instead of dimming down to reality, it just stayed there. What the hell was going on here? But Blaine didn't feel the pain from the accident. In fact, he felt content. Not depressed or angry, or weak in the slightest. Seriously, what was going on?

"Blaine!"

That voice.

"Blaine!"

There it was, louder.

"Blaine!"

There it was crystal clear as if someone were speaking directly to him.

"…Kurt?"

"Blaine."

It was him. Just as angelic and beautiful as ever.

"Kurt."

"Welcome, Blaine."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, love, but you're with me now."

Was he… dead? Finally? After all these years?

"The nurse seemed to slip you a bit too much morphine. Your body shut down. It was already weak from the accident and it wasn't ready for any medication."

"Kurt, how-"

"You didn't think I wasn't waiting for you, now were you? As much as I wanted you to live until you were old, your time had come. Just as mine did."

"Kurt. Am I free?"

Kurt looked ashamed and upset for his lost love.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I really am. I know how my death took a toll on you and I will never forget that. But yes, you are free. One day everyone we love will join us too, and we can live as we did before, in happiness."

Blaine just smiled. He had gotten what he wanted all along and he was completely happy. He kissed Kurt softly and delicately as he did the last time they were both alive and walked hand in hand with him into the light that would forever be their home. Where they could live together and not even death could split them apart.

_Happiness return to me_

_Through a grave emergency_


End file.
